chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash
Jay Garrick(1938-1951) Jason Peter Garrick '''was a college student. In 1938, He accidentally inhaled hard water vapors after taking a smoke break in his laboratory where he had been working(this caused his latent Mutant gene to surface). As a result, he found that he could run at superhuman speed and had similarly fast reflexes. After a brief career as a college football star, he donned a red shirt with a lightning bolt and a stylized metal helmet with wings (based on images of the Roman god Mercury). He then began to fight crime as the Flash. The helmet belonged to Jay's father, Joseph, who fought during World War I. He sometimes used the helmet as a weapon or a type of shield. Garrick was able maintain a secret identity without the use of a mask by constantly "vibrating" his features, making him hard to recognize or clearly photograph. The effectiveness of this is debatable, as he later blamed his girlfriend, Joan, deducing his true identity on his lack of a mask. Garrick ultimately made his identity as the Flash public to the world. During his career, he would often find himself embroiled in semi-comic situations inadvertently initiated by Winky, Blinky, and Noddy, a trio of tramps known as the Three Dimwits, who tried their hand at one job after another, and never successfully.(Winky, Blinky and Noddy were one of two groups that the Three Stooges stories actually depicted, the other group was Moe Howard, Larry Fine, and Curly Howard, assumed the role of Dictators of Moronika in 1940 and were killed by a bomb). His first case involved battling the Faultless Four, a group of blackmailers (Sieur Satan, Serge Orloff, Duriel, and Spencer Smythe), who plotted to steal an atomic bombarder and sell it. Professor Edward Clariss discovered a way to grant himself similar Superspeed to Jay Garrick and gained superspeed, becoming the Rival. He briefly took away Jay's speed after capturing him, making him super-slow, but Jay used the gases again, allowing him to regain his superspeed and defeat the Rival. Two other Speedsters premiered during this time. Quicksilver I, also known as Max Mercury in 1940, and Johnny Quick in 1941. Johnny Quick was able to crack the formula for Super Speed. Both heroes would retire after the war. Johnny Quick married another hero, Liberty Belle. Max Mercury spent most of his time using his speed Like the Flashes who followed him, Garrick became a close friend of the Green Lantern of his time, Alan Scott, whom he met through the Justice Society of America during World War II. In 1945, Jay Garrick battled a notable villain called the Turtle. The Turtle was actually an immortal Martial Artist who used the Turtle Theme. The only alias given to him is Muten Roshi but this translated to "Master Turtle". Roshi had a brief stint as a Supervillain using his martial arts prowess and a move he created that blasted a wave of Ki Energy called a Kamehameha. These moves were not enough to defeat Jay Garrick, who was fast enough to escape the Kamehameha wave, which would have vaporized him had it hit. in 1951, the JSA was investigated by the House Un-American Activities Committee for possible Communist sympathies and asked to reveal their identities. This was later revealed to be partly caused by Per Degaton. The JSA declined, and Garrick, who recently married his longtime girlfriend Joan, retired from superhero life. As a trained scientist, he ran an experimental laboratory for several decades. '''Barry Allen(1956-1986) Origins Barry Allen was a police scientist and forensic investigator with a reputation for being very slow, and frequently late, which frustrated his fiancée, Iris West, who he loved for years after her father, Joe West, took him in when his mother was murdered. Barry's father was blamed for her murder even though it wasn't him (it was actually the Reverse-Flash utilizing his speed to time travel). As the result of being absent-minded and his devotion to solving crime cases. Barry Allen was a huge fan of the Flash and outright set out to give himself superpowers. He caused a lightning bolt to strike himself and douse him with chemicals. Barry was temporarily knocked out. As a result, Allen later found that he could run at super-human speeds and possessed equally enhanced reflexes, senses, and healing. He later donned a red bodysuit, sporting a lightning bolt in the chest (reminiscent of the original Captain Marvel), dubbed himself the Flash (after his childhood hero, Jay Garrick), and became Central City's resident costumed crime fighter and protector. Ironically, one of his first foes would be one of Garrick's, the Turtle AKA Muten Roshi, who fared no better against the new Flash than he had the old Flash, leading to his retirement from Supervillainy. Central City University professor Ira West (Iris's adoptive father) designed Allen's costume and the ring which stored it while Allen was in his civilian identity. The ring could eject the compressed clothing when Allen needed it and sucked it back in with the aid of a special gas that shrunk the suit. In addition, Allen invented the cosmic treadmill, a device that allowed for precise time travel. Allen was warmly received by his superhero colleagues, so much to the extent that nearly all speedsters that came after him are often compared to him. Batman once said "Barry was the kind of man that he would've hoped to become if my parents had not been murdered." Flash first battled Captain Cold in 1957, a criminal utilizing a prototype Freeze Gun invented by Victor Fries. In 1959, the Flash faced off against the Mirror Master Also known as Sam Scudder, the father of Nehemiah Scudder. Scudder would be succeeded as Mirror Master by Evan McCulloch in 1989, though he would be battling a different Flash. Another Villain was Hartley Rathaway, who had discovered the magical flute of the Pied Piper of Hamelin and used it to commit crimes. Finally there was Mark Mardon, who used a device to alter the weather, calling himself the Weather Wizard. In the late 1950's, Barry Allen was targeted by government agencies for his speed and chose to briefly retire until the Centre attack. He proved instrumental as his Speed ability was needed to use a shrink ray to cover the entirety of the Centre's body. He would join the Justice League soon after in 1960. Soon after he would encounter the Villain called the Trickster for the first time. During the League years, Barry was slightly attracted to Black Canary and Zatanna, but he never pursued a relationship because he felt his real love was Iris West, whom he ultimately married. Allen also became a good friend with Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). In 1961, Barry Allen arrived in Keystone City and met his idol Jay Garrick. He also discovered he could travel to other Universes. He was thrown into Earth Prime, "our" universe, where he seeked to the aid the Flash comic book's editor Julius Schwartz to build a cosmic treadmill so that he could return home. He also gained a sidekick and protégé in Iris' nephew, Wally West, who gained super-speed in an experiment similar to that which gave Allen his powers.Wally West would become the Superhero Kid Flash and serve as a member of the original Teen Titans. In 1962, Citizen Abra from the 64th century arrived in Allen's time and became a Supervillain, using advanced future technology to pose as a Geniune Magician. In 1963, Allen encountered and battled Mick Rory, AKA Heatwave, who used a Flame gun as a counterpart to Captain Cold's own gun. In 1967, The Flash and Superman raced for Charity. The race was interrupted by the Weather Wizard. They would race several times but the winner would remain in debate, often tying or Barry allowing Superman to win. In 1968, Iris gave birth to twins, the confusedly named Don Allen(male) and Dawn Allen(Female). They became known as the Tornado twins. Reverse Flash Reverse Flash has an odd history. He was Eobard Thawne from the 25th century. He was essentially a fan boy of the Flash, particularly Barry Allen, however his obsession led to him not only recreating the Flash experiment(Barry had been careful to only trust a few people with it and destroy his notes, which is why it became a trade secret among the Flash Family) but also journeying back in time to kill him. His sadistic nature led to him to cause "every bad day Barry Allen ever had" including killing his dog. Finally he battled the Flash, who followed him, to the day his mother was killed. He then arrived in 1980. He had been following Barry Allen's life from the future and knew that it would soon end. He went to the home of Barry and Iris Allen and killed Iris. Barry lost it. In one second, Iris Allen was dead. The next second the Reverse Flash was dead. Crisis on Infinite Earths The Crisis on Infinite Earths occurred. Allen was captured by the Anti-Monitor in 1985; according to the Anti-Monitor, the Flash was the only being capable of traveling to other universes at will, so the Anti-Monitor could not allow him to stay free. Allen escaped and foiled the Anti-Monitor's plan to destroy the Earth with an anti-matter cannon, creating a speed vortex to draw the power in, but died in the process as the power became too much for his body. It had been said that Allen travelled back through time and became the very same lightning bolt that gives him his powers, but later it was also strongly believed that the soul of Barry resided in the Speed Force, the mystical source and Valhalla open to all dead speedsters, and from which the living ones drew their amazing powers. After Allen's death, Kid Flash Wally West, his nephew and sidekick, took up the mantle of the Flash. Wally West(1986-2005) Wally West as the Flash was less powerful than his predecessor. For example, instead of being able to reach the speed of light, he could run just faster than that of sound He also had to eat vast quantities of food to maintain his metabolism. West won a lottery, bought a large mansion, and began dating beautiful women. The character's finances and luck continued to ebb and wane until his fortunes stabilized. The 1990s also saw further modifications to the look of the Costume, with a modified uniform appearing in 1991. This modified costume altered the visual appearance of the traditional Flash costume, with a belt made of two connecting lightning bolts meeting in a "V" at the front (where Allen's costume had a single bolt in a horizontal band), removal of the wings from the top of his boots, a change in the material of his costume, and opaque lenses added to the eyes of his cowl. In 1992, Jesse Chambers, daughter of Johnny Quick became a superhero, also being a Speedster. A difficult encounter was made with a vicious foe, the first Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne). Thawne had been killed by Barry Allen shortly before Allen's death, but this Thawne was from a time period before he originally became Allen's enemy(before his own death). This battle also served to increase Wally West's speed, forcing him to push past a psychological block he had placed on his powers. To prevent himself from truly "replacing" Barry, Wally had subconsciously limited his speed so that he could never become his mentor's equal, but when Thawne arrived in the present and briefly posed as Barry Allen, his bragging that he would become the true Flash forced Wally past this block, as he feared Thawne replacing Barry more than he feared himself doing so. After this encounter, he was again Barry Allen's equal in speed, and eventually became even faster. Though he still had not been able to recover Barry's vibrational/phasing abilities for a time (he could vibrate through objects but this would cause the object to explode), he gained several new powers that Barry never had. He was able to share/steal speed, use his speed to kinetically upgrade his attacks, and super heal others. It was Wally West that discovered the Speed Force, an energy source that the Flashes had been using and tapping into. It was quite possibly create by Barry Allen after his death. Wally West was now able to lend speed to other objects and people and create a costume directly out of Speed Force energy. Traditional powers such as the ability to vibrate through solid objects were also restored. Because of this, the Flash felt pressured into having to constantly be heroic 24/7. During this time, he joined the latest incarnation of the Justice League. Wally West would marry his longtime crush Linda Park. They would have twins. He would eventually remarry to Magda. Wally fought more evil speedsters than Barry had, such as Hunter Zolomon, an evil speedster known as Professor Zoom, and Savitar. Bart Allen(1994-2003) Don Allen had a son, Barry Allen Jr or Bart Allen. History would repeat itself. Thaddeus Thorne, a relative or Eobard Thawne, would attack his future nemesis Barry Allen Jr, killing his mother and framing his father. Barry Allen Jr was not fast enough to save them. In 1994, Bart Allen acted as the young sidekick of the Flash named Impulse. He would eventually join the team of Young Justice. His name was strangely fitting, as he was impulsive and somewhat full of himself. This on its own was not unusual for Speedsters(as evidenced by the likes of Wally West, Quicksilver, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Rainbow Dash). This was likely the result of both belonging to a heroic lineage, coming from living in a future which deemed the current era people as primitive, and the fact that Speedsters are rarely ever matched in power. These traits would cause Bart Allen dearly. Bart Allen made an enemy for himself in the young kid Thaddeus Thawne, then known as Inertia and in his own timeline much earlier than the point where he would kill Allen Jr's parents. Bart Allen became Kid Flash in 2003, however his career was not limited to this era thanks to his ability to Time Travel. His favorite era to visit seemed to be the 1980's, where he battled members of the H.I.V.E. having something of a crush on the member Jinx. He would join the 2003 Teen Titans, but very early on he would run into a warehouse while in pursuit of a criminal. Deathstroke ambushed him and shot him in the leg, ending his career as Kid Flash until his leg could heal. Jay West(2006-2009) Jay West was the son of Wally West and his second wife Magda, who inherited his superspeed powers from his father. He took over after Bart Allen's injury. In 2008, he found himself dealing with a Lex Luthor whose brain was put into a robot who was already confronting Samuel Kent. However, his superspeed proved only to be effective in getting Victor Stone (Cyborg) to safety after he lost the use of his arms and legs due to an electromagnetic pulse generated by the robot. Jay West would meet a tragic but heroic death. Inertia, believing the Flash to be Bart Allen, created a device that would strip a speedster of the Speed Force. Inertia gathered several former aged Flash Villains including Abra Kadabra, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, the Pied Piper, the Trickster, Weather Wizard, and Captain Cold. When the Rogues used it on the Flash, Jay's powers were stripped away from him, leaving him surrounded by the Rogues and leading to the appearance of the Black Flash. Inertia's machine proved unstable, however, and would destroy the West Coast if the Speed Force was not safely released from it. Jay fought the Rogues before chasing after Inertia, distracting them while Valerie Perez released the Speed Force energy. In a panic, Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Weather Wizard killed Jay just as he regained his powers. Barry Allen Jr(2014-) Jay's death changed Bart, possibly as Inertia had believed the Flash he was planning to kill was him. He not only became the New Flash after recovering, but he also stopped using the nickname of "Bart". Instead he would call himself Barry Allen Jr, or simply Barry Allen. Wally West pointed out that this would draw comparisons between him and Barry Allen. Barry Allen Jr commented that he wouldn't be living in Barry Allen's shadow. He'll be living in mine ". Barry Allen Jr would take to introducing himself with: "My name is Barry Allen. I'm the Fastest Man Alive". In 2014, a particle accelerator explosion went off at STAR Labs, causing several people to develop superpowers. This event was engineered by Thaddeus Thawne, now an adult and going by the moniker of Reverse Flash. Thawne killed and impersonated Scientist Harrison Wells. Allen Jr worked with STAR Labs to thwart rogue metahumans. He even battled Reverse Flash while not knowing it Thawne was Wells. Wells pretended to help the Flash along with FBI Agent Olivia Sparling and the former hero Cisco Ramon, who had difficulty regaining his abilities at this time. Among his foes included some old such as the aforementioned New Reverse Flash but also an alliance between both the old Trickster and a copycat. A pair of brothers: Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield, stole technology belonging to the deceased villains of Captain Cold and Heatwave. Barry Allen Jr also befriended other heroes, such as the current Green Arrow and Supergirl. He began to run into evil speedsters, most of which impersonated those closest to him. The first of these was Reverse Flash II as Harrison Wells, but this grew to include Hunter Zolomon AKA Professor Zoom using similar technology to impersonate Wally West, and then Savitar, who was actually Barry Allen utilizing the Savitar armor. He would also battle the aged Supervillain Clifford Devoe, also known as the Mad Thinker. Barry Allen Jr also joined the a new incarnation of the Justice League in combatting Steppenwolf. Barry Allen Jr also briefly created the alternate reality nicknamed Flashpoint when he attempted to save his mother's life. Reverse Flash II used his abilities to alter history further, making it appear as if Barry Allen Jr had altered time itself. Reverse Flash II was shot in the head and faded out. History was restored. Reverse Flash II was able to keep himself going, going after card which both Vandal Savage and the Suicide Squad were after. He seemed to finally die soon afterwards. Future Flashes Unknown Allen of the 23rd century The father of Sela Allen, his wife and daughter were captured by the villain Cobalt Blue. He was forced to watch his wife die and his daughter become crippled. As he and Max Mercury killed Cobalt Blue, a child took Cobalt Blue's power gem and killed Allen. This Flash was one of the two destined Flashes to be killed by Cobalt Blue. Sela Allen-23rd Century Sela Allen is an ordinary human in the 23rd century until Cobalt Blue stole electrical impulses away from her, causing her to become as slow to the world as the world was to the Flash. Hoping to restore her, her father took her into the Speed Force. When her father was killed, she appeared as a living manifestation of the Speed Force, able to lend speed to various people and objects, but unable to physically interact with the world. John Fox John Fox was a historian for the National Academy of Science in Central City in the 27th Century. He was sent back in time to get the help of one or more of the three Flashes (Garrick, Allen, West), in order to defeat the radioactive villain Mota back in Fox's own time period. (Each Flash had individually fought Mota over the course of several years in the 20th century.) Fox's mission was a failure, but during his return trip, the tachyon radiation that sent him through the time stream gave him superspeed. He defeated Mota as a new iteration of the Flash and operated as his century's Flash for a time. Shortly after, he moved to the 853rd century and joined "Justice Legion A" (also known as Justice Legion Alpha). Blaine Allen Blaine Allen and his son lived on the colony world of Petrus in the 28th century. In an attempt to end the Allen blood line, Cobalt Blue injected Allen's son Jace with a virus. Lacking super speed, Jace was unable to shake off the virus. In despair, Blaine took his son to the Speed Force in the hopes that it would accept him. It took Blaine instead and granted super speed to Jace so that he could shake off the sickness. Jace Allen Jace Allen gained super speed when his father brought him into the Speed Force to attempt to cure him of a virus injected into his body by Cobalt Blue in an attempt to end the Allen bloodline. In memory of his father, Jace assumed the mantle of the Flash and continued the feud against Cobalt Blue. Kryiad After an alien creature invaded Earth, a history buff named Kriyad travelled back in time from the 98th century to acquire a Green Lantern power ring. He failed, so he tried to capture the Flash's speed instead. After being beaten by Barry Allen in 1982, he travelled back further in time and used the chemicals from the clothes Barry Allen was wearing when he gained his powers to give himself super speed. Kryiad later sacrificed his life to defeat the alien creature. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes